1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of water sliders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Equipments or devices used for traveling on the surface of the water are propelled by some elements, such as: the wind pushing a sailboat or a sailboard, the wave pushing a surfboard, an outboard motor propelling a boat, the water skis with a skier being pulled by a motorized boat and the paddle propelling a boat.
No equipment or device presently used has the capability to be propelled on the surface of the water without the help or use of the elements mentioned above.